<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>❝100 grams of sugar❞ by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913086">❝100 grams of sugar❞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Business, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Rich Suh Youngho | Johnny, Slow Romance, Social Media, Sugar Daddy, Swearing, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny searches for inspiration for his new collection, but happens to stumble upon Mark's Instagram which leads one thing to another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this in my docs for many months, so I'm planning on making the idea of sugar bby mark come to life.<br/>A lot more will start happening after this chapter, so you can keep your hopes up. But will this be as sexy as other sugar baby au fics? Probably not, i can't write such themes to save my life, but we'll see, maybe when im so tired that my brain is capable of writing that, the dark side will be feeded as well.<br/>Hopefully it will be to everyone's tastes, thank you in advance ❤<br/>Encouragement is always welcomed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday stress and caffeine that has no effect on one's body after its constant consumption, Johnny suh scrolled through his Instagram explore feed, trying his best to find something that would spark ideas or would just simply be inspirational enough so that it could help him and his company with the next collection for the clothing line.</p><p>To his dismay, there wasn't much to look after, many posts were photos of catwalks of other designer's work as well as magazine photoshoots, and those are the places he would lastly take inspiration from, the CEO certainly did not like controversies or being blamed of plagiarism. </p><p>With a sigh he went to tap on the search bar and typed in ``nature photography``. Usually that was the best source of ideas and inspiration. And it indeed did not disappoint. Many of the photographs featured the lovely colours of the evening and dusk skies as well as the golden hour glow on different surfaces.</p><p>While deep in thought, a post looked back at Johnny. The wide eyes full of stars and lips curved with uncertainty intrigued the designer. In the photo a boy sat nicely on some stone steps as clouds bloomed with ashen pinks and purples in the background, grass twinkling the shy light back as there was used flash. The single photograph was able to make Johnny weak to his knees, but the male in the centre of everything surely made it clear to the latter that he had to do something.</p><p>In the caption there were many of his friends mentioned, Johnny assumed they were, who hyped the other up, drowning the whole comment section with compliments. </p><p>Never has Johnny suh, the CEO of a designer clothes company, been so afraid to tap on a profile before, perhaps it was fear that he'll fall deep into the rabbit hole of wanting the boy next to him, not just to look at his other posts and get a few ideas here and there, with ending the whole process of a message to the owner if they would like to collaborate. Just because he got inspired...</p><p>Turns out that the user @/minhyung99 doesn't really have much of an aesthetic going on like in the photo Johnny found him with. The boy's account consisted mostly of pictures with his friends at school or ordinary photos of clouds in the blue sky. Though he seemed to put a lot of thought into the captions, most were poems, and Johnny knew by fact that the owner of the account made them, since the poems were nothing like what has been around the internet or in `deep` quote books.</p><p>Those felt more personal yet like daydream on thin ice. And that was probably the part that made it so unique to Johnny to the point that his finger tapped the follow button and went to message the boy.</p><p>The man took a sip from his already cold coffee and thought deeply on how to start the message. For some reason it became the toughest task, it went so far in Johnny's thoughts that he considered a secretary to do the work for him. His thoughts were cut short as a notification went over the top of his phone screen.</p><p>minhyung99 followed you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Swearing intensifies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin sucked on a lolly while going through Mark's pictures, trying to find something worthy enough to post, yet his friend had poor taste in photography. He cringed at the amount of BMW pics along with his weak skateboarding skills, he knew Mark could do better. His fragile heart was capable of writing three pages full of haikus, and all about love, against the rules of an authentic haiku.</p><p>While jaemin played his role as a manager Mark and yukhei played with the McDonald's straws, pretending they were fencing. As they made metal clashing sounds with their mouths it attracted quite a lot of stares from people peacefully eating their meals, though children nearby seemed ecstatic about what the teens were doing.</p><p>❝mark, would you like me to capture this moment and share it with the gangster duo?❞ jaemin asked, wondering if the pair had any shame being this childish in public. Yet the fries made the whole experience a lot better, he felt as if he was in a cinema watching a film about war.</p><p>Without breaking their fencing or even taking a look at the pink haired, Mark crunched his nose when replying to jaemin:</p><p>❝why are you asking me?❞</p><p>❝your phone!❞</p><p>❝you know my pin?!❞ mark was super close to snatching his phone away, but he didn't as he knew it wasn't anything new. </p><p>❝your birth year isn't hard to guess.❞</p><p>❝not many think...❞ he trailed off. How did jaemin know his birth year was the pin and not something else?</p><p>As jaemin took a quick pic of yukhei and Mark playing with the straws on Snapchat, a notification conquered the screen, making him huff in annoyance.</p><p>❝god damn it.❞ </p><p>❝keep his name out of your mouth!❞ a lower voice warned, a hint of laughter evident.</p><p>❝god isn't his name, what the fuck, yukhei. Seriously you two are like dumb and dumber together. Should've hung out with the gangsters instead.❞</p><p>❝we paid for your food! Thanks to us you won't starve tomorrow at school!❞ mark reminded the younger, wincing as he himself remembered the amount of money he lost.</p><p>❝or I can save up and buy a camera.❞ Jaemin sent the photo to jeno and hyuck, not expecting a response any time soon, to renjun however he sent a selfie of him making a kissy face. As that was done he checked the Instagram notification and almost screamed.</p><p>Instead he froze in place as he saw that Johnny Suh, THE Johnny Suh had liked and followed Mark's Instagram.</p><p>The two stopped their childish acts and looked at jaemin, almost as if the other was having a stroke.</p><p>❝you okay there? Did Renjun send a heart back?❞ yukhei asked, slowly lowering his hand, Mark mirroring his action.</p><p>Jaemin looked at the Canadian with a wide smile, eyes turning into half moons.</p><p>❝no, holy shit, Mark, you won't believe this but..❞Jaemin slid the phone across the table and put his hands at his mouth, screaming into them while kicking his feet under the table. Mark however didn't seem to get what jaemin was so hyped about.</p><p>❝Johnny suh! A fashion designer followed you, and liked your post! The photo i took of you, the shit one that was with flash. He likes your low quality content!❞ jaemin probably stumbled over his words, but that didn't matter, Mark and Yukhei were already so used to it that they understood each and every word.</p><p>❝what should i do?❞ mark said, panic accompanied by confusion in his voice.</p><p>To that jaemin took Mark's hand and held it, staring right at the older`s orbs.</p><p>❝start letting me post pics of you! He seems to like that shit!❞ he spoke, trying to not show how excited he was. But Mark had none of that: ❝what if that's just his management or something? How can we be sure it's him and not some secretary?❞</p><p>❝fuck that!❞ yukhei said and pressed the follow back button.</p><p>❝what did you do??❞ mark half yelled, very surprised by his friend's action. </p><p>❝i knew you had some sense in you!❞ jaemin ruffled yukheis hair while laughing, adrenaline hitting the roof. </p><p>Mark just sat there, unable to comprehend what exactly was going on. All he knew was that they were definitely going to get kicked out of McDonald's soon enough if they keep acting so careless and loud.</p><p>A few seconds go by and another notification pops up.</p><p>The three of them stare at the phone in complete utter disbelief. None of them were convinced enough that this was reality.</p><p>❝after this I'm going to attend church every Sunday, and that's a promise.❞ yukhei said quietly.</p><p>❝poor Hyuck, not gonna get laid before marriage.❞ in secret, Jaemin laughed at that, he had no pity for his friend, and he knew for sure yukhei only joked around.</p><p>Mark on the other hand was under pressure. His friends stared at him, waiting for him to do something aka read the message by the fashion designer. Yet he just couldn't do it. If he was being honest, he could've cried right there and then. He did not like the situation he was put in.</p><p>❝i can't look at that!❞ he yelled, people's heads turning towards him, making Mark lower himself on his seat and pulling the hoodie on to hide his face.</p><p>❝the message obviously is for you! Just take a lookie wookie.❞ yukhei encouraged, only wanting to feed his curiosity on why his friend got the sudden attention.</p><p>❝i'm not mentally ready for this, what if this is a scam? What does he want from me anyway?❞</p><p>❝that's why you will look!❞ perhaps they truly got too chaotic, after jaemin said that one of the staff walked up to them and told them to leave.</p><p>Yukhei almost choked on the burger as he tried to get all of it his mouth, eating as fast as he could, but jaemin just stuffed all their food in a bag they were given and pulled the older out of the fast food restaurant along with Mark.</p><p>Yukhei and jaemin noticed the discomfort Mark was surrounded by, so they decided to go to yukhei`s place, there they could be as loud as they wanted, and clearly Mark would feel a lot more comfortable.</p><p>Blankets, pillows and classical music ensues. Mark sat in the middle while yukhei was on his right and jaemin on his left. This time the both of them shut up and didn't say a word that had any influence on his actions. Though at some point Mark took a deep breath and just opened the message, all three instantly reading the text:</p><p>❛Hello,<br/>I am Johnny Suh, the CEO of Star Museum clothing line. I have come across your Instagram profile and  decided to invite you to help me with our new collection. Your recent post caught my attention and inspired me in more ways than one, and it would be a great honour to work with you. <br/>Please let me know as soon as possible about your thoughts on the offer and we will go from there.❜</p><p>Jaemin had become speechless, the same happened to Mark and Yukhei, none of the three believed what they just read.</p><p>Though, as seconds passed by Mark started to feel guilty. He wasn't the one with the idea of posting that photo, hell, he wasn't even the one taking it, Mark only sat there and the pic happened to be taken so suddenly that he didn't even notice it. By the logic the CEO went by, jaemin should've been the one getting the message. He had been the one who photographed Mark at such a perfect moment and decided to post it. He was only the model, he would be no help for the collection, he simply doesn't have that type of intellect. He's never even been good at arts and crafts, let alone designing clothes that would be worn by the rich and talked about among higher class, desired by the lower and working class.</p><p>❝jaemin, i can't take credit for your work.❞ Mark started, instantly confusing the latter.</p><p>❝huh?❞</p><p>❝i didn't come up with the idea of taking the photo, nor was it up to me to post it. You did all of that. You should be the one partnering with Johnny suh.❞</p><p>❝and?❞ jaemin asked, clearly not following.</p><p>❝it just wouldn't be fair.❞</p><p>Jaemin hugged Mark tightly from the side, resting his head on the other's shoulder.</p><p>❝mark, let me be honest with you. I can manage to get somewhere in my life just by being me, i have my goals sorted out and i know how to achieve them. You on the other hand are a mess. I'm sorry, but it's true. Just take this opportunity and chance to pave a way for some sort of success. And if it still doesn't make you feel better, just get me a camera to make things even. Deal?❞</p><p>Mark hesitated, it was all true what jaemin said. The younger despite being not the wealthiest still has his priorities straight and knows well what he wants. He has all the capabilities, no doubt in that. Yet it just still didn't seem right.</p><p>When he turned his head to look at jaemin closely, he thought that maybe, just maybe it wouldn't hurt him to accept the offer. The others eyes only encouraged him and some layers of guilt wash away.</p><p>❝okay, that's a deal.❞</p><p>A handshake tied it to their minds and Mark made a mental note to not forget about the camera.</p><p>❝this was very sappy to witness.❞ yukhei said, breaking the pair apart and ripping them out of their own little sentimental world.</p><p>❝thanks. Forgot you were here.❞ jaemin teased, and was ready to hit the older in a friendly way, if needed.</p><p>❝how do I reply though?❞ mark asked, trying to catch his friends` attention. Never had he felt so unsure before.</p><p>❝oh, right! Um...maybe just say you'll accept the offer, and whip a  `may i have more details?` in there,❞ jaemin replied, already deciding to become a full-time manager for Mark, because what else would the other do without him?</p><p>Mark typed in the little sentences and went out of the app. The whole waiting process made anxiety rise. He simply just wished that he didn't make a decision he'll later regret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark and Jaemin left Yukhei`s apartment a little after they had some entertainment. They had watched a movie while finishing their McDonald's meals. Though Mark couldn't really concentrate, he did have fun hanging out with his friends and messing around, but the message in his Instagram DMs haunted him. Jaemin and yukhei had helped him come up with a reply and sent it to the CEO. Mark truly was scared, he simply couldn't believe something like that happened, and the future didn't thrill him that much either, his head sank into a constant state of anxiety.</p><p>After the movie ended and they had a few small chats, Jaemin and Mark left. The younger decided to walk with Mark, although they live quite far apart and he originally should've taken a bus. Though leaving Mark alone with his thoughts seemed like a wrong thing to do, so while they walked, jaemin made sure to blabber as much as possible, about anything, to keep Mark on the ground, which of course worked.</p><p>Jaemin enthusiastically talked about how Renjun had chosen him as a model for an art project and how he suspects Renjun to be somewhat interested in him. After that he started to ramble about all the places their friend group could go on a trip to. They haven't had a proper trip in a while, last time they went camping by some country side, but this time as summer is really close and days are only getting hotter, they could go to a beach. </p><p>❝it would be a nice idea, actually.❞ Mark noted, truly loving the idea, he hasn't been able to touch the waves in a really long time, he misses finding odd things in the sand along with shells and seaglass.</p><p>Jaemin smiled immediately, already planning on writing it as a project, so that everyone would have a chance to come and enjoy the small vacation.  ❝i know right! And I'm sure everyone would be happy with that, since we don't get to go to the sea side that often, we live in a city after all.❞</p><p>Mark nodded, it was one of the cons of living in a city. Sure, you could go swimming at pools anytime, but it's nothing compared to the burning sand, the creamy clouds and the smell of the salty sea.</p><p>❝want to invite Renjun and share a tent with him? Maybe that has been your plan all this<br/>
time.❞ it was Mark's time to joke around, he loved pulling a Renjun card whenever Jaemin became overly excited or started to act weird. </p><p>❝oh, no! Don't get me wrong on this!❞ jaemin`s face started to redden up, and Mark was sure if he asked about it, jaemin would blame it on heat and the fact that they've been walking for a while.</p><p>Mark knew that it wasn't jaemin`s plan, though he loved teasing the younger about it. And he was certain that renjun`s coming along either way, jaemin doesn't need to make an invite, renjun just doesn't need much convincing when it comes to things like that. Sure, he doesn't tag along to their MacDonald's tournaments or lazy Fridays when they just drink at yukhei`s, but he does have interest in road trips and anything similar to that.</p><p>❝i know, he's probably coming anyway though.❞</p><p>❝as always, but i think that sharing a tent with him would actually kill me, not because he'll suffocate me in my sleep, but because he's just too goddamn ethereal.❞ jaemin ate the last words, but they were still heard by his friend, making Mark laugh and wonder how some people can be so oblivious one another.</p><p>As they reached a bus stop jaemin had to leave Mark by himself, while the other wasn't bothered by it one bit, trying to convince his friend that he should safely get home walking another few kilometres in streets jaemin isn't 100% familiar with. And so they parted their ways, of course not before jaemin gave a big bear hug almost making Mark fall onto the ground.</p><p>At home Mark put his phone on vibrate and went to play on his Xbox. He had to admit, waiting for a response from such a big character made him impatient along with all the negative feelings that took over his body.</p><p>His hands became sweaty as he held onto the controller and it bothered him, wiping his hands onto his pants every now and then, keeping him distracted from actually playing the game which also led to frustration.</p><p>He turned off the console and let himself fall onto the pillows, a sigh escaping from his lips. Mark closed his eyes, sleep taking over his body and he felt sand being set on his eyes, until a light buzz across his room was heard, Mark's eyes opening instantly.</p><p>His heart began jogging, pulse quickening in the humid room. The sun that tried to calm the boy down seeped through the curtains and painted the whole room yellow. </p><p>Mark hopped off his bed and with uneasy steps he walked towards his desk where the phone innocently layd. Though disappointment filled his veins when he saw that renjun had sent him a snap, or well, jaemin. They don't chat through that app, but through actual messages on his phone. He couldn't believe his luck, emotions overwhelming him just to turn out that the notification wasn't even for him. Next time it better be something beneficial for him, even YouTube recommendations would be fine.</p><p>This time he took his phone with him and flopped onto the bed with it. The soft blankets and pillows against his body felt like heaven, and Mark really wouldn't have minded if he slipped into dreamland, if anything he desired it. </p><p>As Mark's heart calmed down and his eyes only saw black, the sun covered him like a blanket, and he fell down into another world as the last thing he felt was a vibration under his fingertips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark turned on the kettle and took out his mug from the cupboard. He sighed while opening a teabag and letting it drop into the mug.</p><p>Soon as the hot water was poured onto the teabag, the aroma of oranges filled the kitchen and Mark became hypnotized.</p><p>The lingering peace filled one's mind and the lights that escaped through the curtains into the rooms went dim as dust danced in the spotlights.</p><p>Mark knew he deserved the rest after such a rollercoaster of a day. Probably the most eventful yet, and he absolutely hated it. Too much happened in a short span of time and it showed, Mark could've fallen asleep at the kitchen table as he waited for the tea to infuse. He was just s o tired.</p><p>Donghyuck had woken him up as soon as he came home, saying that he needs a little help with homework, and fast, though now Mark's eyes barely opened as the younger rambled about the assignment and how both renjun and jeno had betrayed him. </p><p>The younger stepped into the kitchen with a smile on his lips and saw Mark at the table resting his head on his arms. The notebooks in his hands were dropped onto the wooden table with a thump, making the liquid in the mug shiver.</p><p>❝your tea is going to be very bitter, you do know that right?❞ Donghyuck asked, already grimacing as he saw the tea had become close to a brown because of the long minutes.</p><p>❝no, i haven't put any honey in or milk, you know i can't drink it hot.❞ Mark dabbed the tea, losing interest in his flatmate and instead wanted to be left alone by those redundant questions. Hyuck always had to criticize his way of drinking tea while the latter himself chewed ice cubes whenever he ordered a cold drink.</p><p>❝fucking disgusting dude,❞ hyuck noted, but quickly changed his tone as he remembered that he wants Mark's aid for his homework. ❝You're still going to help me right?❞ </p><p>❝yeah sure. You would never forget it if I didn't help you.❞</p><p>That comment made donghyuk smile, pleased by the answer.</p><p>❝you know me well, Mark, you know me well.❞</p><p>The younger went in his room to get a pen and Mark finally took out the soaked teabag. He added a bit of milk and honey to finish up his potion of relaxation.</p><p>After a yawn he took a sip from his warm drink and slightly smiled from satisfaction. Mark managed to forget all the worries he had before and soon all the events simply became a forgotten past, that was until he checked his phone to see that he had gotten a reply from the CEO, he groaned mentally.  </p><p>❝fuck,❞ Mark muttered, starting to feel stress being poured into him. Although it showed that the notification had come an hour ago, so probably when he went to sleep, it didn't help the fact that he had seen it and wants to check it out to feed his curiosity.</p><p>Looking at the stack of homework donghyuck had placed right in the middle of the table he knew he didn't have time to pay attention to the diamond in the mud of his Instagram dms. The tea had lost its magical healing power and impatience took over Mark's mind, hoping that hyuck gets his homework done fast as he's helping him.</p><p>Though as donghyuck came back with something to write with and the speakers in his room played the frights` “makeout point” Mark knew it was going to be a long night and he had no other choice but to forget the message that probably should have been answered as soon as possible.</p><p>Gladly donghyuck didn't overwhelm Mark with all the work, he simply asked the other to make essay plans and help with a few math problems and actually got the things done by himself, but of course since hyuck most of the time was in his own land aka an imaginative concert, he went slow and through all kinds of distractions, Mark's tea went cold before he could've taken a second sip.</p><p>❝well markles, thank you. You are dismissed.❞ if it were possible to speak a smiley faced emoji in real life, then donghyuck probably did so, and Mark left the kitchen without hesitation, leaving the cold cup of tea on the table, forgotten by everyone.</p><p>As he jumped on his bed he opened the dm in the speed of light, and he regretted that as nervousness and reality hit him in the face.</p><p>❛I'm glad to hear that you're interested in my offer. Perhaps we should make a date and talk further about the details?<br/>I'd suggest this week's Friday at 4pm at Star Museum's headquarters. Do tell me if it's not possible for you to get here somehow or the time isn't suitable, I can make rearrangements.❜</p><p>❝So, this is really happening...❞ mark whispered, starting to believe less yet more than that was his reality. </p><p>He started to type.</p><p>❛Yes, that day is fine with me and I think I am able to get there by bus on time.❜</p><p>Mark stared at the message for some time, cringing in a way. He didn't sound professional, but then again he really wasn't like that in the first place, but shouldn't he at least try to make  a decent first impression? Mark didn't know anymore, so he just tapped send and let his phone fall onto his bedsheets. Not wanting to deal with that anymore. Gladly donghyuck`s high voice kept him grounded, as the younger shouted the lyrics as loud as he could.</p><p>Mark knew hyuck was going to fail that essay and the math test, but that wasn't his problem anymore. He simply enjoyed the song and did his own little thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>